


Пламя и атомы

by Elsfia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: На языке Мэг танцует адское пламя. Кас ощущает движение атомов.





	Пламя и атомы

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4718656)

      В голубых глазах ангела отражаются столь далёкие для неё Небеса, но Мэг не морщится. Смотрит, завороженная. И очень старается, чтобы этого никто не заметил. Прикрывается едким сарказмом, колючими шпильками. А дыхание всё равно перехватывает от света, который словно пронизывает светлую радужку.  
  
      Ещё чуточку — и, кажется, язык обожжёт заветное «Боже», а может быть, не дай  _бог_ , конечно, она даже ему помолится.  
  
      Своему ангелочку в светлом плаще с тёмными, словно сотканными из дыма крыльями. Мэг знает, что видит только их тень, и всё же благоговеет. Хочет потрогать пушистые пёрышки и одновременно перемыть их все до одного в крови. По старой привычке. Мэг не любит чувствовать себя уязвимой.  
  
      Ей всегда нравились хорошие мальчики, и ангелок тянет на эталон. Её смешат его по-человечески нерасторопные повадки, от взгляда девственника тянет в животе. И всё же смешок теряется в горле, а кроме похоти есть что-то ещё.  
  
      Мэг кажется, что она глупая, где-то при телепортации сильно стукнулась головой. Вот только наваждение не проходит ни в этот раз, ни во все последующие.  
  
      Мэг смотрит на Кастиила, как человек — на дневное солнце: слегка прижмуриваясь, но всё же подглядывая. Сдерживая желание прикрыть глаза козырьком ладони.  
  
      Мэг смотрит на Кастиила и видит в нём такое всеобъемлющее, светлое, недосягаемое — своё спасение. Точно такое, что обещают в Библии праведным.  
  
      Вот только она никогда не жила по заповедям, и куда уж теперь ей молить о прощении.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Кас смотрит на демоницу и видит её истинное лицо. Оно не пугает его, как испугало бы несведущего человека, что, впрочем, и неудивительно. Ангелы Божьи не ведают ни страха, ни прочих мирских эмоций.   
  
      Он знает, какие лица у демонов, и спокойно смотрит на то, как под обычной кожей проглядывают чёрные провалы вместо глаз и впалые внутрь щёки. Предпочитает, однако, обращать больше внимания на черты тела-носителя. Пожалуй, непрофессионально, но так всё же… приятнее.  
  
      Так реже голову посещает мысль, что демоны — грязь, о которую лучше даже не марать ноги.  
  
      Кас никогда не был полностью солидарен с ангельским уставом. Кас смотрит на Мэг сейчас и понимает:  _чёрте_  что, лучше бы всё было иначе. Он знает, что ему стоит выжечь её одним касанием ладони, но почему-то никогда не задумывается об этом, когда она рядом.  
  
      Её сомнительное общество беспрестанно дополняет его смятение. Он прожил пару тысяч лет, и всё же его сбивают с толку ирония и насмешливые поддёвки, а пошлые, вульгарные заявления почти заставляют его уши вспыхнуть. Почти. Он ведь ангел всё же. Вот только не знает, откуда столь явственно представляет себе это ощущение.  
  
      Мэг ему враг, Мэг ему тень, Мэг ему никак не ровня. Кас смотрит на неё долго, рассматривая её со вселенской сосредоточенностью. Пытается разгадать демонскую душу. И ответить себе на вопрос: в принципе есть ли душа, в том самом особом значении, у демона? Его беспокоит то, что он размышляет над этим, поэтому он старается держать дистанцию.  
  
      Кас смотрит на Мэг и опасается, что обречён. Он чувствует, что не готов попрать нерушимые, старые, как мир, правила, конечно, но понимает, что делает не всё, что ему бы  _должно_.  
  
      Кас смотрит в чёрные глаза Мэг и видит бездну, в которую безнадёжно падает.  
  
      Вот только у него по-прежнему есть крылья, и он всё пытается лететь вверх.  
  


~*~

  
  
       _Химия_ , как назвали бы это люди, сводится к неизбежному. В конце концов они встречаются в поцелуе, и это становится сюрпризом для них обоих.  
  
      Их губы движутся спешно и страстно; чертовски обидно за спешку в рамках бессмертия, не ясно, как в водовороте ангельского целомудрия и демонского вожделения рождается обоюдная страсть.  
  
      На языке Мэг танцует адское пламя. Кас ощущает движение атомов. И всё же мир переворачивается с ног на голову.  
  
      И не возвращается на прежнее место.


End file.
